What Happened when I Read Horoscope
by kaoruyo
Summary: Somehow I felt my story's quality went downhill. LOL. I didn't intent to write this as an angst, but it turns out to be one. It's semi-angst maybe. Anyway, enjoy this then. :)


I never believe in horoscope. Or what people called superstition, or fortune telling. But this morning I had a sudden urge to see one. I snatched the magazine my sister was reading. She protested but I care the less. She should have prepared for school since minutes ago anyway.

The magazine's back cover caught my attention; on it is a girl, in latest popular clothing's brand, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows, I know her. She's the most popular girl in my university, at least she think she does. She's not a model, but she often appears in magazine. Moreover, she's a player. She changed girl/ boyfriend like changing everyday clothes. ANYWAY, I borrowed (read: took it without permission) the magazine to read today's horoscope.

Cancer, cancer, cancer. I scanned through the page. There it is!

Cancer, _you will lose some money, but in exchange you will get to meet someone special._

Lose some money, it didn't sound very good. Not to mention, it was the end of the month and I had spent a great deal of money to buy those economic books. But, it also said that I will meet someone special. I broke up with my boyfriend last week. I found out that he cheated on me. It would be better to break up, right?

Next, I searched for my sister's. She's an aries. _Don't go out too often this week, better stay calm at home. You don't want anything bad happen._ It's not too good. I wondered why this magazine didn't tell any good news?

Speak of the devil, the girl, I mean the cover girl, is a Pisces. I liberally checked her horoscope. Not to my expectation, it wasn't that good. It was said that her week will be rough, she must be extra careful to her surroundings, or else she would lose something she hold dear. Whoaa… her days would be hard.

"_Nee-chan_, don't you have class at 9?"

Mayu's voice woke me up. Wait, what class? What time is it? Wait, is today Thursday?!

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Its long needle pointed to the large wooden number of 8, while the shorter one pointed in between the 8 and 9. It is 08.40. Yeah, 20 minutes to 9. I need around 30 minutes to drive to my university. And I'm currently wearing shorts with T-shirts. That's mean, I'm late!

I jumped from the couch and rushed to my room.

"Why don't you tell me it's this late already?!" I grumbled as I run for my life.

"I've told you! You were too busy reading my magazine!"

It was said that I would lose some of my money, but instead, I lost my credit of being the model student of my university. I couldn't forget the glare my professor gave me. I never late, not even once. I am the professor favorite student, I WAS. He didn't like it when he was interrupted, and that was what I did earlier this morning.

"You've done it, eh?"

My best friend, Kuramochi Asuka, a.k.a. Mocchi, said while munching her soft bread.

"Fuh… I hope he didn't subtract my score for this."

"He won't. You only late once, and you're his favorite." said her, rolling her eyes.

"Hope so."

A dazzling figure passed our table. She's tall, at least as tall as I am. Her hair is shoulder-length, dark as night. It waved as she walked elegantly. She wore red-framed glasses, I guess she used it for classes, never saw her wore one before. And her smile, if only I'm a boy, I'd fall for her. To be honest, maybe I've already fallen for her. I shook my head. What the hell I just thought? I don't even like her. She gives the aura of a superstar, but an arrogant one.

"_Nee_, it was said that she just broke up yesterday. And now she's already clung on someone else arm."

Mocchi pointed out the other girl walking beside her, I admitted, it's too clingy for friends.

"Anyway, why don't you buy some lunch, rather than become all moody like that."

"I'm going to."

I reached my bag and opened it for my wallet… which I can't found. Wait, I clearly remembered that I took my wallet to pay for the gas. I poured out all contents of my bag. Lipstick, note book, pencil case, my iPod, mirror, car key, all were there but no, my wallet wasn't there.

"What are you searching for?"

"It's not here, it's not! My wallet isn't here!" I shook Mocchi's shoulder, dizzied her.

I suddenly remember my fortune for this week, '_You will lose some money'_. It's not SOME money, it's ALL my money. I lost the entire wallet!

"Wait, don't say, your wallet is not there?"

Like pouring out salt on my wound, Mocchi asked me.

"It is not!" I screamed out of frustration.

"Don't you leave it at home?"

"No, I used it to pay gas for my car."

"In the class?"

"I don't remember take it out."

"Around here?"

"I've searched it and it turned out to useless."

Mocchi stopped asking, instead she saw me with those eyes. Those disbelieved eyes she used every time I messed up.

"You're sure you don't leave it somewhere?"

"No."

"Then, maybe it fell out from your bag, or… someone snatched it from you."

I lost. The amount of money inside it isn't that much but my cards are there too. Moreover, the good-luck charm my late grandmother gave is there as well.

"Aaa… I'm screwed."

I rest my forehead on the table, something I always do when I feel bad.

"You should call the bank to block your debit card, for now, I'll buy you lunch." said Mocchi as she stood up to buy me some food.

"No, it's alright. I'll eat at home."

"But we have one more class this afternoon."

"I'm not in the mood to attend any class. I'm going home."

Mocchi pouted, she had stated that she hate my habit of doing everything according to my mood.

"Yukirin~ it is not good to skip class."

I stared at her frowning face. As I thought, I'm going home.

"I'll borrow the note later. See you tomorrow, Mocchi."

I left her alone before she had the chance to throw more lecture.

I passed my favorite bakery on the way to the basement. I thought of buying some bread for Mayu but then I remembered I lost my wallet. Cursed that fortune-teller and anything cause my wallet to disappear!

I sighed. Whatever I said won't bring my wallet back. I'd follow Mocchi's advice and call the bank later. But first, I'm going home, driving without driving license, I hope I don't meet any policeman on the way home.

In 5 minutes I reached the parking lot. I was tired, despite the fact that I only attended class for 2 hours or less. It still noon but I felt like night already come.

Again I sighed. My mother will scold me if she sees me sighing. She'll say I'd turn like old woman if I keep sighing.

I let out dry laugh, it's not the time to make joke of myself.

"Ouch!"

Something, or someone, blocked my way. I instantly fell down. It is what would happen if you walk while looking down.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

A soft voice infiltrated my ears.

I looked up and found a pair of brown eyes stared at the equal dark eyes of mine. It was the cover girl and the infamous playgirl, Matsui Jurina.

"I-I'm okay." Why I stuttering like this?

"Can you get up?" asked her.

I was confused, but a moment later I realized what she means. I fell right on her. I sit on her lap to be exact.

"I-I'm sorry!" I hastily got up, which resulting me going down once more.

My butt's hurt. After I lost my money, another misfortune fell onto me.

I heard chuckle. She was chuckling. Soft but loud enough for me to hear. I pouted, how mean. Fallen in unfortunate position with a beauty as the witness was definitely not the best experience you would want to happen.

"I'm sorry. Can you get up now?" She offered her hand. In this close distance she looks even dazzling.

I took her hand and got up. After all, I shouldn't reject people kindness.

I brushed my jeans from dirt, which actually useless. I must wash it. And I just bought this yesterday! Sigh.

I followed her and went to collect my things. I forgot to close my bag so my things was scattered everywhere. Seemed that was the same things happened to her.

I throw glances to her as we collected our things. She still wore those glasses. It suited her. She looked younger when she didn't use one but it's good either way. At first I thought she wore thick make-up that she looked pretty, but closer, I realized she didn't use any at all. Her face was bare yet she still looked pretty. No wonder magazines want her to be their model.

"_Hai_. I think that's all." She suddenly said, "I'll leave now then, I'm in a rush."

Then, she left. I stared at the now empty space. My phone rang, that way I snapped back. I rushed to my car. Our encounter was too embarrassing. Too sudden, too fast, too straight, and it over without I had the chance to say anything.

Huh? What's this?

I found unknown object on my bag. It's a book, a small note book. I'm sure it's not mine. I won't decorate my book with Doraemon's sticker. It's too childish.

I wondered how this thing ended up inside my back. My memory flew back to this afternoon when I bumped to someone. It must be her then.

I flipped the book, the back side had Doraemon's sticker too. I didn't expect her to like the cat robot character. It didn't suit her. In the corner of the cover I found her handwritten name, beside it is a doodle of her, terribly drawn. I let out a chuckle; she's not good with drawing. It's look like a children drawing.

I opened the book, there I saw a paragraph, again, it wasn't neat.

_Hello!_

_I'm Matsui Jurina. I'm currently 11 years old. An energetic elementary student who ready for any kind of challenge. My birthday is at the 8__th__ of March. My hobby is running. My favorite food is my mother's cooking. That's it for introduction. It's short, eh? LOL. Anyway I started to write after my friend told me to do something to spend my energy. So from now on, I'll write everything happen in my life here. …_

I closed the book. It wasn't nice of me to read people's diary. It was indeed a diary.

That was a side of her I didn't expect to learn. She still held dear the diary she wrote since she's still a child. She's now around 18 years old, she's around 2 years younger than me. It's funny. But me too, still held things from my childhood, as such the Barbie doll, so I instead found it sweet.

She must be searching for it. If I were her, I would. Not to mention it's something so personal. Think about personal… I forgot to call the bank.

"Mocchi, do you know where I could find Matsui Jurina?"

The next morning, I asked Mocchi as soon as I met her.

"Matsui Jurina? What business do you have with her?"

"Something. Anyway, you know or not?" replied me, didn't really answered her question. I was the one who asked first anyway.

"She's a freshman in engineering faculty, right? If I'm not wrong."

Engineering? I didn't expect her to enroll in that kind of faculty. Think about it, I never saw her wore girly clothes whenever I saw her around the campus. She usually wore plain shirt with blue jeans, sometime covered with jacket. That way, but still people found her adorable.

"You're going there?" Mocchi asked as I didn't say anything.

"I guess I will."

"He… I thought you don't like to go there."

I rolled my eyes. I used to visit that faculty, that's where my ex-boyfriend is. But, I need to give back her diary.

"What business you have with her, to the extent you're going to go all the way there?"

"I'm just accidentally possessed her thing so I have to give it back to her. Like it or not."

Mocchi raised one of her brow. She must be wondering. But I won't tell her what happened yesterday. She would laugh at me and told me not to walk while daydreaming.

"Want me to accompany you?"

"No, I won't be long. It's not that far anyway."

"You know, maybe she isn't there. It's lunch time after all."

"I know. But we have class after this so I better do it now."

Ignoring Mocchi's wondering eyes, I stood up from my bench and left. I wished she was there. To be honest, I just want to see her, rather than only to give back the diary. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I think. Judging from yesterday. I want to know her better. I sounded like a lovesick girl, didn't I?

The fortune really was not with me. As soon as I stepped out of the canteen, the rain pouring out from the sky, the dry ground turned wet.

I reconsidered my plan on going out to the said faculty. The rain wasn't that hard but I'll be drenched in water if I'm not careful. But my hands automatically reached for my umbrella stayed still in my bag. I opened it and ran for the rain.

My trip wasn't that enjoyable. I kept running but that made me stumbled. Having an umbrella didn't help me arrived all dry and comfy. Instead, I looked like I was having a mud bath. She better be here. Or else I'll be in bad mood for the rest of the day.

But… I have no idea where I should start looking for her.

It was a total strange environment. I didn't know where I was, nor I familiar to any people walking around here. Some looked at me with strange look. They must be.

I decided to ask someone. She's popular, I'm sure there are a lot of people who knew her.

"Excuse me, do you know Matsui Jurina? Do you know where I could find her?"

The first person I asked gave me a bewildered stare. Her appearance was messy, untidy, but I bet she looked much better than me at the least.

"Oh, Jurina-chan? She was here, but her, err, girlfriend dragged her somewhere else."

Girlfriend? Oh, the girl that walked with her yesterday.

"Do you possibly know where did they go?"

The girl gave me questioning look. An unknown girl asking her, she must be.

"Ah, don't worry, I just happen to take her belonging by mistake, I come to give it back." I ensured her. It worked. At least her brows weren't furrowed anymore.

"I'm not sure. But you could try downstairs. It… is quite secluded and convenient for lover's quarrel."

The girl pointed out the stairs near us. I didn't realize there are stairs there.

"Thank you."

I thanked her and went for the stairs.

The stairs let to a corridor. And to my displeased, it wasn't covered with any roof. I opened up my umbrella and started to walk.

Think about it, I should have just given the book to that girl. There's no guarantee I'd find her here after all.

The corridor ended in an open space. It's an unused parking lot. I thought no one's there so I turned back. That was when I heard sobbing.

I looked around but I found no one. You don't say… It's a ghost?!

But no, I looked too far. There was someone, beside me. She's too close that I didn't notice her. Looking closer, I knew the girl hugging her knees, sitting in the ground. The girl I was looking around since an hour ago.

I covered her with my umbrella, somehow she looked pathetic. The usual confident Matsui Jurina was sobbing in the corner of abandon deserted place.

Feeling the rain stopped drenched her to sickness, Jurina looked up. Her view changed to the shape of an equally tall girl standing in front of her, the girl she met yesterday.

I kneeled down so my face was at the same level with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked the same question she asked me yesterday.

Instead of answering me, her sob that temporarily held off was begun again.

"Shoo, don't cry." I tried to calm her, "let's go somewhere not raining, okay."

I looked around for shelter, which I found not so far from here.

I turned around to tell her but instead, I felt something was pushed against me. It was her lips. She was kissing me!

The force even took me down to the ground. My umbrella dropped out from my hand.

It was good, if she's someone I'm in love with, and when she had properly introduced herself and we know each other!

I pushed her and slapped her, hard on the cheek. To my surprised her nose was bleeding. Did I slap her too hard? But that was not what I care the most. What she did was the infiltration of my personal space. Not to mention we're stranger.

Hastily, I stood up, this time I didn't go back fallen on my buts. I took my umbrella and ran away from her.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her stayed still, blood dripping out of her nose.

I knew it wasn't right. I would do the same like she did if someone you don't know suddenly kissed you. Not to mention, right on the lips.

What had driven me to do that?

Broken heart?

Lust?

Depression?

I don't know.

It just happened.

She appeared when I was on one of the lowest point of my life. She came without notice, when my girlfriend just dumped me. I won't cry if others girls dumped me. They were just to spend time after all. But she's different. The only girl I have a serious relationship with. I've been with her since she started high school. That was 2 years ago. I sometimes cheated, I must admit but she's still the only one I cared about. Until I fell in love to another girl. What made it worst, I fell in love to no other than her own sister.

She found out. Then she came storming all the way to my college. Dragged me far from my friend, and slapped me.

A few minutes later, her sister came, and I got the second slap for today. Which I actually deserved.

I skipped class for the second time. The said role student skipped classes for two days consecutively.

I reached my home an hour later. Dirty, wet, and puffy. I cried all the way home. What she did was too much for me. Even though we don't know each other.

Mocchi was bewildered when she saw me. She must think something had happened. Indeed, something happened. But it worse than what she must think. She gave me handkerchief she always carries. It didn't really help but I was glad she did. She advised me to go home and promised she would come later. She didn't ask unnecessary question. She just nodded when I said I'm going.

The warmness from my living room calmed me down. At least, no one would randomly kiss me here.

I was going to shut in my room when I saw Mayu. She was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. Somehow it gave me a déjà vu.

"Mayu, do you want—"

I heard her sobbing.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I reached her and held her arm, which she snapped. That was a surprise.

"What—?"

She looked at me with eyes full of hatred. What did I do wrong?

We kept glaring at each other before she retreated and back hugging her knees.

I tried to approach her one more time, hoping that this time she would not slapped my hand.

"Mayu, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"…" she mumbled something, too soft for me to hear.

"What?"

"You liar! Cheater!"

She shot me with those words. Never ever I imagined she would say something like that to me. My sweet sister.

"What do you mean?!"

Then, she went around telling me that she was secretly in relationship. She hid it from me, from our parents. She was scared we would forbid her if she told us. That was unexpected, but what's more surprising was when she told that I cheated on her girlfriend. And that her girlfriend is the same girl who kissed me just an hour ago, Matsui Jurina.

I never met Mayu after that incident. She refused to meet me. She should be. I disappointed her.

I stared at the wallet in my hand. It was a usual wallet woman around my age had. Casual yet feminine. I found it a few days ago when I was running for my class. I stepped on in and fell for the result.

At first, I thought I should give it to the college's lost & found corner, but I canceled it when I knew whose wallet is this.

What a coincidence, it was the wallet of Kashiwagi Yuki. The sister of my current girlfriend and the one I secretly had crush with. She didn't know me, but I know her more than she thinks I do. That's why, when I saw her in the parking lot, I deliberately bumped into her. That way I can let her take my diary. I want her to know about me. I want her to acknowledge me, instead of staring at me with that disgusted eyes.

I knew her existence when I visit Mayu's house. She wasn't there. Mayu never let me know her family. I saw her in Mayu's family portrait. That was when I fell in love with her. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't suppress it. Later, I found out she enrolled in the same university with me. I began turning into a stalker. I was secretly watching her from afar. I took some photos of her. I laughed when I saw her doing silly things. That was when I went apart from Mayu.

Mayu was used to the fact that I kept cheating at her. People said I'm a player. It was not my fault. People, boys and girls, love to come near me. I just enjoyed the attention they gave me. And Mayu knew I only love her. Her only. But one day she found out. I recklessly put my box of her sister's photos on my bed. And when she went to my home (to prepare a surprise for my birthday, no less) she found out.

I'm such a jerk. I know that.

I played with the key chain attached on the wallet's zipper. It was a small stuffed doll of lion. She loves this kind of thing. Unconsciously, my lips form an up curved.

I stopped leaning on the wall. I had held this wallet long enough. She must be having a hard time searching for this. I can't hold it longer than this. I can't hold her longer. She deserved someone's better.

"Excuse me, I want to report a missing item."


End file.
